here with me
by Samaelhyuga
Summary: despues de descubrir que hinata lo engañaba naruto cae en una profunda deprecion la cual es curada por una dulce princesa de hielo que resulto ser mas "dere" de lo que naruto pensaba. One-shot o historia depende de ustedes Narutox hanabi


**-Prologo-Introducción- o One-shot-**

**Aqui conmigo**

**Naruto…**

No hay lugar para mí en la vida de Hinata, es tan simple como eso… Aun recuerdo el día en que comenzamos a salir, fue un 14 de febrero, me apresure en estar junto a ella y pedirle que estuviéramos juntos pero esta ves como mas que amigos, ella acepto gustosa y derramando lagrimas de alegría, las mismas que derrame yo a la semana siguiente cuando fue nombrada sucesora principal y cabeza de su clan, el clan hyuga la reconocía como simple lo había deseado… ese hecho fue el detonante de barios cambios en la vida de todos, no solo nosotros fuimos afectados sino que personas cercanas a nosotros, con mas precisión, hanabi hyuga, fue despojada de su titulo y honores como les llaman dentro del clan, sin un objetivo especifico se dedico a entrenar arduamente, solo con el propósito de ser un shinobi mas de la aldea de la hoja, sin mas de un momento a otro me convertí en su Sensei, justo cuando mi relacion sentimental con su hermana no marchaba en su mejor momento.

Nuestra relación no duro mas que unos cuantos meses, aun así nuestra primera semana fue la que mejor de mi corta vida, cada momento que nosotros estábamos juntos desbordaba de felicidad, ambos nos agotábamos de besos y abrazos, hasta el limite de nuestras fuerzas, recitándonos frases de enamorados hasta quedar exactos y satisfechos de la companía del otro, listos para volver a nuestros hogares a esperar la hora de reencontrados al otro día…

Mi gran felicidad esa semana solo se compara con el gran sufrimiento que experimente en los meses venideros, esos horribles e insoportables meses solo me demostraron que hubiera preferido nunca experimentar esa felicidad si sabia de aquel sufrimiento, comenzamos a distanciarnos, mas que distanciarnos, hinata comenzó a evitarme, mas adelante comprendí porque, nunca fui muy brillante, tuvieron de que decírmelo prácticamente en la cara para que yo me diera cuenta, al ser nombrada cabeza de su clan nosotros no podríamos estar juntos, mucho menos comprometernos ni casarnos… la ultima conversación que tuvimos fue prácticamente nuestra pelea de ruptura … y aun no puedo borrarme esas palabras de mi cabeza, me encontraba delante de la residencia hyuuga, ella había salido conmigo para hablar mas tranquilos…

-así que la señorita hyuuga al fin tiene un momento en su ocupada agenda para cruzar una palabra con su novio- dije en forma sarcástica, estaba molesto hace semanas, quizás meses que no la veía ni siquiera un momento.

-L-lo siento naruto- Solo Se disculpo -Estaba ocupada con asuntos del clan-

-Según me contaron saliste a beber con unos miembros de otro clan, y que eran de la aldea de la roca-

-¿Qu-quién te l-lo dijo naruto?- (desvió su mirada hacia el costado, la había atrapado)

-Eso no importa- dije intentando mantener la calma, hanabi siempre me contaba cuando yo le preguntaba aun cuando ella me advertía que si seguía contándome podría no agradarme lo que me contara

-ayer- ise una pausa mi vos estaba apunto de quebrarse –Te esperaba para cenar, me lo habías prometido, que estaríamos juntos… el día de mi cumpleaños—

-L-lo siento naruto-kun, snif, snif- ahora ella ella quien estaba derramando lágrimas.

-hinata- quise terminar rápido ya que no sabía cuanto mas retendría mis lagrimas –Esto no esta funcionando—

-Y-yo de verdad los siento naruto- grito de forma desesperada -Yo de verdad quise estar ahí pero…-

-¡NO ME MIENTAS HINATA!- ya no soporte que me tomara por tonto y siguiera dando excusas a medias…-Ya se porque cada ves nos vemos tan poco, se que estas comprometida con un miembro de otro clan-

Ella se quedo petrificada solo sus lagrimas continuaban saliendo…

-Tu padre me lo confirmo, y me pidió que desistiera de seguir viéndote-

Ahora ella estaba arrodillada en el piso con su cara entre sus manos sollozando. Continué

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunte –Acaso esperabas que yo siguiera así como ahora, te viera casarte con otro y siguiera encontrándote contigo a escondidas como lo ago ahora…-

Ella o lograba articular palabras.

-se… se que no es tu culpa hina-chan- mi vos se suavizo –nunca te pediría que renuncies a todo lo que has logrado, nunca aria algo tan egoísta— ise una pausa respire hondo sentí como las lagrimas subían por mi garganta –¿Porque

No me lo dijiste?-

-L-lo si-siento, lo siento tanto… t-tenia mie-miedo, y-y de-después solo seguí ocultándotelo, en un momento llegue a pensar asi, el casarme con otra persona y seguir contigo, un matrimonio ocultaría nuestra relación… P-pense que si te lo decía, otra mujer ocuparía mi lugar, y n-no quería dejarte ir… soy muy egoísta… no quiero dejar todo, pero tampoco no quiero verte al lado de nadie mas…-

Respire hondo y me agache para estar a su altura…

-No es tu culpa hinata… ¿te das cuenta de algo?… esta es la primera ves que hablamos de nuestros sentimientos en barios meses- -Hi- me contesto… -Hinata… no es…- apenas pude articular las palabras -No es el hecho de que me hayas mentido, sino que, ya no puedo confiar en ti- no tuve el valor para decirle que hanabi me trajo una foto de ella besándose con su prometido la noche anterior… esa foto simplemente rompió todo mi ser un mil pedazos, pero no tenia ánimos de seguir amedrentándola, no me hacia feliz verla en ese estado .

-na-naruto yo te prometo que…- la interrumpí en seco -Lo mejor para los dos es que terminemos-

Sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder y parecía que su piel se ponía mas pálida de lo normal,

-¡NOOO!- -¡Te lo suplico no me dejes! Naruto yo puedo cambiar las cosas! Puedo hacer que el consejo nos acepte…yo y-yo n-na-naruto-kun onegai, n-no-p-por-favor-

La abrase como si esa fuera la última vez que la vería, ella sollozaba…

-Yo ya no puedo hinata, ya no me quedan fuerzas para más, ya no tengo la voluntad de estar juntos…-

Le agradecí por los maravillosos días que pasamos juntos, le dije que siempre los atesoraría… y me marche mientras ella seguía de rodillas en el suelo… resistí todo lo que pude cuando llegue e mi departamento mis ojos derramaban gruesas lagrimas, estaba dolido, furioso, en el fondo tenia la esperanza que esa foto, que lo que me dijo Hiashi fuera mentira, que todo se podía solucionar.

Una vos retumbo en mi cabeza, era el maldito kyubi, **-La esperanza es el mayor de los males solo prolonga el sufrimiento del hombre- **

Ese bastardo se estaba burlando de mi, fueron demasiadas cosas no pude soportarlo, toda mi ira fue a parar a mi pequeño conjunto de mesas y sillas que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban destrozadas… de nuevo volvio a abrir la boca…

**-La soledad es tu mejor aliada, puesto que ella nunca te abandonara- **

no tuve fuerzas para contestarle solo caí en mi cama… en un estado de inconciencia mientras continuaba mi llanto, no estaba dormido, pero tampoco despierto, no tenia noción del tiempo, ni de mi alrededor, solo sabia que no podia parar de llorar y sentir esa desgarradora sensación en mi pecho como la de mil agujas atravesándolo…

* * *

**Hanabi**

Nunca voy a olvidar como me sentí el día que padre me anuncio que ya no seria la principal heredera del clan, y que la cabeza del mismo seria tomada por mi hermana, ¿dolor?, ¿decepción?, ¿ira? era sensación que nunca habia experimentado hasta ahora… quizás, soledad, era una mezcla de todos, pero mas que nada recuerdo lo triste y sola que en ese momento me sentí, por primera ves padre me miraba como lo hacia con hinata, como si fuera un estorbo, permaneci quieta, mantuve mi dignidad hasta el ultimo minuto, mientras padre nombraba una serie de razones por las cuales no era apta, me estaba degradando, prácticamente me degradaba a la posición del bouke, a la posición de la servidumbre, a mi, a hanabi hyuga, ese debió ser el insulto final…

No recuerdo nada mas de ese día, solo recuerdo al siguiente dia, lo desorientada que me encontraba, no sabia que hacer ni que decir, no había ningún objeto de seguir con mis entrenamientos, y si no tenia que seguir entrenando para ocupar la cabeza del clan, cual era mi propósito en esa casa… decidí despejarme luego de un largo desayuno, pero ahí comenzó mi calvario…

-miembro del Bouke - me dirigí a una chica que se encontraba en la cocina -prepare de inmediato— me interrumpió al parecer la jefa de las sirvientas…- Eso no sera posible señorita hanabi, usted no podra contar con nuestra asistencia a partir de hoy— -¡Como se atrebe!— respondí indignada –Mi padre se enterara— -Son ordenes de Hiashi-san—

Mi primo que vio a terrible escena se apiado de mí y ordeno a la servidumbre el prepárame un desayuno, pero yo aun conservaba mi dignidad como una hyuuga.

-Hanabi-sama usted…- lo detuve en seco –neji-ni-san, no Neji-sama le agradezco su gentileza con mi persona pero no es necesario que gaste energía con una plebeya como esta servidora, tampoco soy digna del titulo de sama que usted me profesa…- me humille ante la posición de mi primo, la cual era mayor que la mía, mi primo entendió la situación, no quería la lastima del el, ni la de nadie… me dirigi de nuevo a la servidumbre, -Debo suponer, que mis vestiduras tampoco fueron atendidas- -Supone lo correcto— me contesta –Ayer se le ordeno a la encargada de lavar la ropa que dejara todas sus ropas en su curto que usted ya no requería ese servicio- -Gracias- le agradecí cortes y calmadamente y me retire a mi cuarto…

Me dirigí de nuevo a mi cuarto, al parecer era lo único que me permitirían conservar… tome toda mi ropa, y revise cuantas mudas me quedaban, solo dos con la que llevaba puesta… no era una inútil, era hanabi hyuga, estoy segura que en algún lugar de la aldea ofrecerían algún servicio para lavar prendas, miles de beses Konohamaru me había molestado en con alguna de esas constantes invitaciones a salir, al parecer algún tipo de cortejo, el cual involucraba que dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, fueramos juntos a algún lugar donde servían comida a cambio de poco dinero, si prestaban ese servicio estaba segura que prestarían alguno con respecto a mi prendas…

Me dirigí a la salida con una gran bolsa llena de mis prendas, nadie intento detenerme, nadie me pregunto a donde iba ni a que ora regresaba, (-eso esta bien… supongo- pensé)…

Mientas salía pude ver cierto escándalo fuera de la mansión hyuuga, cierto personaje bullicioso gritaba que queria ver a alguien. Naruto…

-¡Hanabi-chan!- vocifero –naruto-san— respondi… -¿Quieres decirle a los guardias que solo quiero ver a hina-chan?- me pregunto… -Lo… lo siento naruto-san yo ya no puedo ordenar a el personal de esta casa— me disculpe, -ha no importa seguiré intentando datebayo!—

En un segundo mi estomago rugió, yo roja de la vergüenza y al otro Uzumaqui me arrastraba al lugar donde el decía que hacían la mejor comida de toda la nación. En el camino me pregunto por la gran bolsa, luego al saber que era ropa continuo hablando sobre las "lavanderías" que el frecuentaba, yo prácticamente no articule una palabra solo me limite a obtener información útil, conseguí saber que cerca de ese lugar donde servían comida, estaba ese lugar donde yo podría lavar mis prendas, no tardamos nada, antes de reaccionar Uzumaqui ya había ordenado algo que le pareció que seria de mi agrado, te de jazmín con algo de arroz dulce y salado como acompañamiento, debo admitir que sabia delicioso, mientras comía tome unos momentos para pensar, Uzumaqui no me habia preguntado el porque no podía ordenar a la servidumbre, de la ropa que llevaba con migo, ni de que hacia comiendo fuera de la mansión sin ningún tipo restricción ni escolta, no se si era porque era algo tonto o distraído, o solo pretendía serlo, eso me agrado de el, explicárselo a alguien mas seria algo mas humillante, quizás por eso el no me pregunto nada…

-hanabi-chan, sabes algo de hina-chan desde ayer que no puedo hablar con ella, desde que me dio la noticia que seria nombrada cabeza de su clan…-

Me atragante con el te simplemente no me esperaba eso… por lo visto le habían avisado a hinata que seria nombrada con semanas de anticipación, y a mi me lo informaron el mismo día, tampoco era una idiota, sabia muy bien que el ser cabeza del clan requiere cierto comportamiento, así como cierto estatus y una pareja adecuada, el pobre chico no tenia idea que acabarían dejándolo por un miembro mas prestigioso de otro clan… decidí no ser ingrata con la persona que me estaba invitando a una comida, y preferí no contestarle nada, solo negué con mi cabeza…

Me dispuse a irme, pero uzumaqui insistió en acompañarme, mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos a la "Lavandería De la Hoja" el mando un clon del mismo a buscar su ropa para lavar, entramos y en ese mismo momento, su clon apareció con una gran carga de ropa, se rió y dijo que al parecer había olvidado hacer la Lavandería hasta que me vio, le agradecí a kami que uzumaqui se tomara la molestia de explicarme como funcionaba la lavadora, después de todo al primer intento cause un desastre con el jabón que parecía que la lavadora había echo erupción con el detergente… luego de pedir disculpas y ofrecerme a pagar los daños Uzumaqui izo un par de movimientos y todo quedo como antes que recién llegara, mientras esperábamos no tuve otra cosa que hacer que escuchar alguna de sus ruidosas pero interesantes historias, luego de un tiempo konohamaru llego buscándolo...

-Jefe buenas noticias nos dieron una misión de tipo C- -Eso es genial konohamaru, a ver de que se trata- -el problema es que nos hace falta un miembro-

Tuve que pensarlo una centésima de segundo y darme cuenta que no era parte de los grupos de Genin de la academia por disposición de el clan, por lo tanto no podía hacer misiones, pero ahora era diferente, y además necesitaba una fuente de ingresos para mis gastos diarios, así que les pedí Unirme a su grupo, puesto que ya sabia que era conformado por un miembro del clan aburame y konohamaru, y era guiado por Uzumaqui como sensei, yo debía ser parte de el pero no pude por disposición del clan, luego de un festejo por parte de los dos, el cual me pareció de dos niños, nos dirigimos a la torre del hokage, Tsunade-sama no izo pregunta alguna, al parecer todos estaba informados, luego de firmar nos despedimos, pero antes Uzumaqui me pido un favor…

-hanabi-chan, podrias entregarle esto a hina-chan- deslizo una carta sobre mis manos… me dispuse a agradecerle con cortesía.

-Uzumaqui-san será un honor para mi el cumplir con este pequeño encargo, en vista de su actitud hacia mi persona, la cual resulto de gran ayuda para mi, me siento responsable de contribuirle aunque sea un poco de lo mucho que usted me a ayudado—

Se quedo un momento procesando la información que acababa de recibir, lo cual me parecio divertido hasta que contesto…

-A si… gracias hanabi-chan, y otra cosa, podrías dejar de llamarme así. Llámame solo naruto, o sensei, si agregas el san y me llamas asi se siente extraño…-

-hi- asentí con mi cabeza, -hasta pronto sensei, mis mas humildes y apreciativas gracias…

Me dirigí de nuevo a mi "hogar", Por primera ves, le había agradecido a alguien, es mas pro primera ves me sentía agradecida con alguien, quizás era un poco lento de razonamiento, pero sabia mucho mas que yo en experiencia de la vida, el sabia cosas que yo debía adquirir con el uso y la practica, le agradecí a kami el haberlo cruzado en mi camino, después de todo, a pasar de todo, me pareció entretenido el breve momento que habíamos pasado…

Al llegar a mi residencia, la servidumbre me encargo ciertos trabajos los cuales debía realizar en concepto de mi hospedaje en la residencia principal del clan.

Trapee y limpie con sucios trapos los pisos de la residencia principal además del Dojo familiar, mis manos y mi cuerpo me dolían mas que cuando entrenaba días, y a mis 13 años supe lo que era estar detrás de una estufa, nunca imagine que cocinar fuera mas peligroso que ser ninja, después del primer intento de sostener un sartén con aceite, se resbalo y el aceite entro en contacto con el fuego, de no ser porque es un objeto inanimado hubiera jurado ¡QUE ESA CONDENADA ESTUFA ME ATACO! CON UN JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO!, luego de eso me asignaron solo tareas de limpieza…

Luego de terminar me dirigí a área de cocina, donde una gentil mujer que estaba tomando el te, me ofreció un poco…

A lo cual acepte y le agradecí cortésmente…

Luego de dar por terminado todo me dispuse a retirarme…cuando me avisaron que solicitaban mi presencia, al parecer la "nueva jefa del clan" mi hermana… al llegar ahí me recibió en la oficina que era de mi padre. Sin rodeos me pregunto…

-¿Hoy te viste con naruto-kun?- me pregunte si usaba a los centinelas para espiar a su novio… -así es hinata-sama, me encontré con el de casualidad, y me uní a su grupo de Genins a los cual solicito el premiso para ausentarme por tiempo indefinido en las misiones que conlleve eso— -¡Eso no me importa!,¿le has contado algo?— al parecer el ser jefe del clan habían cambiado a "mi querida hermanita", No era entupida sabia bien lo que quería decir, de pronto una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujo en mi rostro y fingí inocencia…-de que debería informar a Mi "sensei"- dije hinata capto el mensaje, y agarro del cuello de mi chaqueta y me acerco amenazadora, -Maldita mocosa, como te atrevas a siquiera mencionar algo…- La interrumpí, y de manera arrogante -¡Prefiero que seas tu quien le de ese golpe a naruto-san!, yo no tengo porque decirle algo que seguro lo destruirá- le dije saque la carta que tenia planeado darle y se la arroje sobre la mesa, y me retire sin mediar palabra…

Ya de vuelta en mi cuarto todo mi alma se abraso dentro de mi y no pude evitar pensar en Uzumaqui, sentía pena por el, no tenia ni idea de lo que le esperaría, del dolor que sufriría, ciertamente, me dije, ciertamente es culpa de mi hermana por no decirle, mi hermana… todo esto había sido por ella, y aun así no era capas de admitir o enfrentar las cosas… en vano encarecerme a mi reflexiones darían tregua a mi dolor, dolor por la perdida de mis sueños y ambiciones y de mi propio destino…ella me había quitado todo, y no era capas de dejar libre a naruto… todo para ella me dije, no lo merece, no merece el tener a esa persona… entonces me pareció que el aire se tornaba mas denso, cargado de invisible incensario, proveniente de mi propio malestar, -ella me quito todo lo que era importante para mi… Y ahora voy a devolverle el favor me dije—

No fue difícil, al siguiente día partimos a la misión, y el me bombardeo con preguntas sobre como estaba "su querida" la cual solo le contestaba a través de cartas, comencé con darle información a medias, hasta que el solo se diera cuenta, pasaron los meses y Uzumaqui por fin entendió que le tenían prohibida la entrada solo a el si era por un asunto relacionado con hinata, comprendió que le estaba evitando, cuando paso otro mes, tuve una platica mas intima con el solo los dos, en el campo de entrenamiento 7, tuve la intención de decírselo de inmediato, pero algo en sus ojos llenos de melancolía me lo impidió, le advertí que no me correspondía hablar sobre eso y que lo que le dijera puede que no le agradara, incluso que ni siquiera me creería…pero el insistió, así que le dije apenas en palabras casi inaudibles que ella estaba comprometida, podría decir que el casi enloqueció, comenzó a moverme por los hombros y a preguntarme si tenia alguna prueba, que hinata no aria algo así y un montón de sandeces mas, realmente me arrepentí de haber traído conmigo la foto de mi hermana y su prometido la noche anterior, después de todo a pesar que la había tomado con esa intención, no pensaba mostrársela, pero se callo de mi bolsillo y el de inmediato la tomo sin darme chancee… estoy casi segura que se podía escuchar como se le rompía el corazón, antes de nada le dije que podía pedir una audiencia con el patriarca Hiashi Hyuga, asi lo izo luego de terminar de hablar conmigo salio disparado hacia la residencia hyuga, al parecer después de hablar con mi padre, se quedo afuera de la mansión gritando a los 4 vientos que quería ver a hinata, no fue hasta la noche que mi hermana decidió recibirlo al parecer se había quedado sin guardias que mandar para echarlo, nadie se atrevía a enfrentar al alumno de un Sanin.

Me dispuse a ver el espectáculo que esperaba ver, después de las primeras frases el ver a mi hermana de rodillas y llorando fue una de las mayores satisfacciones de mi vida, tenia ganas de reír arrogantemente, el ver a naruto tranquilo me permitió seguir disfrutando de la función, lo mejor fue cuando dijo "ya no tengo la voluntad de estar juntos" me recordó al componente básico de un matrimonio, "la voluntad de permanecer juntos", esas palabras fueron como si le arrancaran el corazón a mi hermana… La expresión en su cara fue una dicha el verla, después de irse Salí de la residencia, tenia que celebrar… me dirigí al lugar donde acostumbrábamos comer con mi equipo, cortésmente le pedí lo mas costoso del menú acompañado de algo de vino dulce, o vino de asucar, disfrute de mi comida como hacia años meses que no lo hacia, me sentía realizada, feliz y llena de vida como antes de que todo sucediera…

Pero mi gozo no duro mucho… al momento vi entrar a la ninja medico Sakura, contándole al dueño del lugar que algo no andaba bien con naruto, que lo había visto llorando en su habitación cuando entro a la fuerza por un mensaje de la hokage, el la habia hechado… no pude continuar, me parecía haberlo visto bien al momento del rompimiento, no pude evitar el sentir que queria verlo, y lo peor que no sabia porque, porque necesitaba saber el como estaba…

Cuando me di cuenta estaba en frente de la puerta de su departamento, estaba rota, al parecer Hanuro la había forzado… la empuje llamándolo…

-Sensei- dije despacio… el estaba sentado sobre su cama con la cara entre sus manos, lagrimas y sangre brotaban de las mismas… -Sensei— volví a llamar… -vete- se escucho en la habitación… me acerque hasta estar frente a él…

-p-porr-favor vete, snif, acabo de gritarle a sakura-chan no quiero, snif, tratarte mal a ti— -Estas en todo tu derecho—le respondi, tenía una rara sensación en mi estomago, como si todo lo que había comido se revolviera, el verlo asi realmente me afectaba… -E-es mi culpa… lo siento sensei, yo… es mi culpa yo quería que dejaras a mi hermana… lo siento, lo siento tanto— ese era mi limite sentí que temblaban mis rodillas, estab totalmente arrepentida de haberle dado ese golpe, de haberle contado…

-hanabi- me llamo –algo de lo que me dijiste ¿era mentira?—… -no- dije tan bajo como pude pero aun así se escucho – ¿lo ves?-ahora lloraba mas fuerte -snif, snif, nada de esto fue tu culpa— -Todo era verdad, la verdad que todos parecían saber menos yo—

Hundió su rostro entre sus manos y volvió a pedirme que me fuera…. La sensación que tenía antes fue remplazada por un profundo dolor en la parte superior de mis costillas…nunca me imagine que ver a un hombre llorar frente a mi despertaría esa sensación, de querer abrasarlo y protegerlo… me pregunte si eso era lo que llamaban instinto maternal… pero no dure mucho quieta… acerque mi mano y la pase por su cabello rubio, era más suave de lo que imaginaba, antes de que pudiera rechazarme lo abrace por completo mientras me acomodaba a su lado, lo tenía atrapado frente a mí con mis manos, le dije –Como nunca he recibido palabras de aliento o de consuelo, no sé cómo deben decirse, pero aquí van: llora, llora todo lo que puedas y todo lo que necesites, y después de eso levántate una vez más— fue lo mejor, por no decir lo único que se me ocurrió…

El dejo caer su rostro en mi pecho y después dejo caer su cabeza en mi regazo… y continúo llorando, mientras yo le hacía leves caricias por su cabeza, y ahí estaba yo tocando su pelo, una chica de 13 años confortando a un joven de 17 quizás 18 años, que fue el novio de mi hermana, hasta altas horas de la madrugada, hasta quedarse dormido, no resistí mucho, una vez que lo vi dormir tranquilamente yo me desplome al lado suyo, estaba cansada, agotada como no recordaba otra ocasión…

* * *

**Naruto**

Recuerdo que desperté con una sensación de alivio, y también con una sensación cálida agarrando mi mano, era hanabi, al verla recordé todo, avergonzado por haberme mostrado en ese estado frente a ella me levante bruscamente y al hacerlo la desperté, abrió lentamente los ojos, cuando estuvo despierta me disculpe por lo de la noche anterior, y ella comprensivamente me dijo que no me avergonzara, que nunca se lo contaría a nadie, solo si yo prometía que nunca le diría a nadie, que estuvo conmigo toda la noche abrasándome de manera afectiva… no pude evitar reírme, después de todo ella quería seguir conservando su título de "mujer de hielo", nos reímos juntos unos momentos que me parecieron eternos, fue como esos dulces segundos cuando uno acaba de despertar, en que uno no recuerda que en su vida todo está mal, ese instante olvide todo…

Ese fue el detonante de otra de mis "infortunios" o mejor dicho otra de mis "tristezas", después de eso comenzamos a hacernos más cercanos, nos asimos amigos, ella me recordaba a sasuke con su actitud de "no me importa un reverendo pepino" , solo que ella no era arrogante y su rostro era tranquilo, y con pocas emociones.

El tiempo paso, y cada día que pasaba pensaba menos en hinata y mas en hanabi, me reprochaba mentalmente el ser tan voluble, primero pensé que podríamos a llegar a ser más que amigos casi como hermanos, pero ni yo mismo creí esa escusa, cada día que pasaba pensaba mas en ella, en los entrenamientos con su equipo, siempre estaba en vilo mientras combatía con kanohanaru o el chico de los insectos, cuando terminaba me aseguraba de cuidar bien todas sus heridas hasta el punto en que era casi una obsesión el verla bien, las cosas que siguieron no ayudaron en nada, ella me pedía si podría ayudarla con su entrenamiento, en sesiones privadas que involucraban que los dos estuviéramos aislados y próximos el uno del otro, siempre que terminábamos ella estabas siempre atenta a mi estado de ánimo, con la disculpa de que se me preocupara de que estuviera estable emocionalmente por la ruptura con su hermana… comíamos en los mismos sitios, y lavábamos nuestra ropa en el mismo lugar, hacíamos misiones juntos y entrenábamos juntos, cuando me di cuenta por algún motivo u otro, hanabi ocupaba un lugar en todo mi horario, en mi vida cotidiana y en mi vida sentimental, tanto que me parecía que no podía concebir estar sin ella…

* * *

**Hanabi **

¿Como paso esto? Yo me preguntaría como paso ¿Qué? Si, asi es ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?, pasaba cada día con mi sensei, todos los días tenía una escusa nueva, cuando estábamos a solas, era ver que estuviera estable emocionalmente por la ruptura con mi onee-san, delante del equipo le pedía lecciones privadas, es decir lecciones personales para mejorar mis habilidades, el resto del tiempo se dividía en comer donde el comía, lavar la ropa los días que él la lavara, ¿cuando fue que me convertí en mi hermana?, es decir prácticamente lo estaba ¡acosando!... leia la correspondencia de él, y cuando encontraba una de las insistentes cartas de mi onee-san, pidiéndole que volvieran, solo me desasía de ella, llegue al punto de preguntarme que estoy haciendo…

Un día decidí ponerle fin a esto, aclarar mi mente, me senté debajo de la cascada donde meditaba, el agua fría entumecía mi cuerpo, pero después de un momento deje de temblar y comencé a dejar mi mente en blanco, pensé y pensé, él porque necesitaba con tanta desesperación, el saber como estaba, con quien, el que estaba haciendo…

Me dije a mi misma… Sé muy bien quién soy, soy hanabi hyuga, y hago lo que quiero, y nunca me escondo… fue como si un rayo de electricidad me golpeara, es lo que llaman una epifanía… tenía que decirlo, asi que mojada como estaba corrí y salte entre los arboles hacia donde se encontraba mi sensei…

* * *

**Naruto… **

La vi llegar a mi puerta toda empapada y temblando de frio, aun siendo verano ella parecía estar temblando como gelatina, la ice pasar y de inmediato coloque una toalla sobre ella mientras que con otra le seque su sedoso pelo….

Ella me miraba como siempre pero esta vez aun más fijamente, ella parecía penetrar y leer mis ojos con esa mirada…

-sensei- me llamo -Tengo algo muy importante que decirle-… me puse nervioso y cambie de tema incluso dije cualquier estupidez con tal de no enfrentar las cosas…- naruto, se que tienes miedo pero quiero saber cómo te sientes con respecto a mi— solo hubo silencio de mi parte -naruto- me llamo – mírame- no pude verla a la cara.

-sé que hay algo entre los dos- hiso una pausa –quiero que me digas la verdad, si me mientes no te lo perdonare… ¿soy un remplazo para mi hermana?-

Esa pregunta me descoloco no me salían las palabras quería negarlo pero no pude…

-si es así no me respondas, nunca pensé que fueras tan vacio, solo te interesa mi apariencia, solo soy una hinata pequeña ¿verdad?-

No pude mas y hable como acostumbro como un tonto, desesperado solté todo lo que quería acallar…después de que me calme tome su mano y la puse sobre mi corazón…ella sintió como bramaba como si fuera una tormenta…

-Siempre que estoy junto a ti estoy así- antes de que le diera tiempo a contestar le confesé todo…

Le confesé que no tenía un instante sin pensar el ella… que todo y cuanto comía o bebía tenía el sabor de ella, que su vida era ella a toda hora y en todas partes, como solo dios lo sabía, y que mi mayor deseo y el mayor gozo en mi corazón, seria vivir el resto de mis días y morir junto a ella…

Continúe hablando, con la misma fuerza hasta que me falto el aire y las palabras para seguir… tenía mi corazón en mis manos y se lo ofreciendo…

* * *

**Hanabi **

Lo mire, después de esa increíble declaración parecía temblar como una hoja al viento… le pregunte…

-¿Y ahora que sigue?- -nada- me respondió -Me basta con que lo sepas— lo tome de las manos y nos sentamos en su cama, la misma cama que vio nuestro primer momento juntos, ese abraso ahora era testigo de cómo exponíamos nuestros sentimientos…yo entrelace mis dedos con los suyos y me dispuse a contarle todo, le conté que desconocía todo, fuera del entrenamiento en el cual había sido criada, no conocía nada acerca de la vida diaria mucho menos de esa torbellino de sensaciones o abrumadores sentimientos que en mi había despertado, pero había algo de lo que estaba segura…

-Sé muy bien quién soy, soy hanabi hyuuga; y hago lo que quiero, quiero estar junto a ti… no puedo esconderme naruto, no voy a irme, no podre respirar, no podre dormir, hasta que estés aquí junto a mí… no me marchare de tu lado, no me esconderé, no podre ser yo misma hasta tenerte aquí junto a mi…-

* * *

**Naruto**

**-**naruto no puedo dejar esta cama, porque corro el riesgo de olvidar quien soy—dijo mientras dos lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras me miraba con esas dos perlas que tenia por ojos, y dibujaba una sonrisa tímida…-Se muy bien quién soy, y haré lo que quiera, porque no me puedo esconder de esto… No me voy a ir, no dormiré y no podre respirar, hasta tener que aquí junto a mí; no me marchare, no puedo ocultarme y no puedo ser yo misma, hasta que estés descansando aquí junto a mi—

En ese momento supe que ella seria la causa de mis tormentos y de mis tristezas, de mis alegrías y de mis gozos pero ya no me importaba nada más… -

_(Narrador…)_

* * *

Entonces la beso en los labios por primera vez, el cuerpo de hanabi se estremeció con un ligero gemido, soltó una tenue brisa con olor a los arboles de cerezo, y se abandono en los brazos de naruto. El paseo delicadamente por toda la piel de sus mejillas con la yema de sus dedos, luego deslizo sus suaves caricias por el cuello de la chica mientras bajaba por sus brazos, el beso se intensifico, ahora era pura pasión reprimida lo que ambos compartían, hanabi vivió por primera vez la sensación de sentirse en otro cuerpo, antes de que las cosas llegaran más lejos, en un cataclismo moral naruto separo delicadamente a la chica, y la vio con la piel de recién nacida, roja como si estuviera ardiendo y con los ojos entre cerrados, de forma provocadora como si lo incitara a seguir… entonces supo que nuca mas podría estar un momento sin ella, que podría morir de amor en ese mismo instante y que nadie lograría jamás el separarlo de ella … un "te amo" resono producto de dos boses al unisono... y no se sabia cual de los dos lo habia dicho primero...

Bueno Primero que nada si alguno de los lectores de mis otros fic esta leyendo, estan en todo su derecho re recagarme a puteadas! deje mis otros fic por falta de tiempo primero y despues falta de inspiracion, pero ya estoy recargado y listo para completar las series que deje colgadas, les agradesco mucho los comentarios alentadores que lei hace poco, bueno SI estan pensando Traidor se cambio al naru-hana dejenme decirles que lei una historia hace poco y me parecio una pareja rara pero con potencial para un fic pero sigo estando a favor del naru-hina...  
ha me cerraron dos correos asi que les dejo mi mi face cualquiero cosa o cualquier emnsaje que quieran darme...  
www. facebook juan .armando. 9638?ref =tn_tnmn (solo quiten los espacios...

ha otra cosa este one shot era una hostiria larga `pero no se todavia si segirlo o dejarlo ahi ustedes decidan!..


End file.
